


Permission?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbles is dumb, Harry is silly, M/M, Volde is reconsidering many life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation between Dumbles and Tom is discussed in this Tom and Harry conversation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission?

**Author's Note:**

> This probably never should have popped into my mind, but it did so now you get to read it.

"So…"

"What now?"

"Why Dumbles?"

"What about the old coot?"

"Why are you scared of him?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why do they say Dumbles is the only man you were ever scared of?"

"Oh, well, he was my teacher. Perhaps they think that has some kind of hold over me."

"Ah."

"At last, you shut up!"

"Actually, I was wondering when you finally get around to confronting him are you going to raise your hand when you want to speak?"

"That's it, I don't care how much of a boost you are to my side of the war, you're dead."

"Riiiiiight."


End file.
